An information recording system using laser beams has recently been studied, wherein a liquid crystal having dissolved therein a compound which absorbs a laser beam of specific wavelengths is heated by irradiation of such a laser beam, whereupon the state of the irradiated portion is changed, for example, from an isotropically aligned state to a scattered state, as described, e.g., in IBM Tech. Discl. Bull., 21, 2007 (1978).
On the other hand, it is known that a squarilium compound has photoconductivity and can be used, e.g., as an electric charge generator for electrophotographic light-sensitive materials (Japanese Patent Application (OPI) No. 105536/74, the term "OPI" as herein used referring to "published unexamined application"), a laser beam-absorbing material for laser recording liquid crystal display devices (Japanese Patent Application (OPI) No. 197485/84) and as a recording material for photodiscs (Japanese Patent Application (OPI) Nos. 46221/81, 217758/83 and 129954/84).
However, conventionally known squarilium compounds involve problems of solubility such that they are soluble only in limited solvents, such as aprotic polar solvents, e.g., N,N-dimethylformamide, N-methylpyrrolidone, N,N-dimethylacetamide, formamide, dimethyl sulfoxide, etc., and also some of them have very poor solubility as in the case of Compound No. 6 disclosed in Japanese Patent Application (OPI) No. 129954/84. Further, many of these known compounds not only have the maximum absorption wavelengths in their solutions far aside from the oscillation wavelengths of semiconductor lasers, i.e., 780 nm, 830 nm or 850 nm but also lack in stability due to their insufficient light-resistance.
The conventional squarilium compounds can, therefore, find only limited applications and are not satisfactorily applicable to various information recording materials, particularly those using a laser beam as a light source.